


Boone and his stupid logic

by Albme94



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: You know when you try to give Boone legion armor to carry cuz it's heavy af?? And he just drops it??? Yeah I made a conversation I legit feel I have with him every fudging time...Enjoy!





	

*Boone drops armor *  
"Boone? Stop that "  
"I won't wear it"  
"Y-you don't HAVE to wear it, just carry it "

"I won't wear it, it's legion"  
"I just said--"  
" won't touch it"  
"I can't carry it all, you gotta carry these. there's good caps for them"  
"I refuse"  
"Boone"

*Boone turns around, back towards me*  
"H-hey!"  
*taps Boone on shoulder, he turns around. I lift the armor*

"Please?"  
*Boone swiftly turn around making a 'hmph! Sound*

"You're a fucking child"  
*repairs and maintain most of legion armor*  
"Can you carry this at least? "  
*Boone turns around*

"No"  
"What, why not?"  
"Legion"  
"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE MAN! IT'S A HELMET ITS--IT'S NOT EVEN A FULLY LEGION-- HONESTLY BOONE--!"  
"I refuse"  
"... I fucking hate you"

"...I can carry that"  
"What my--"  
*holds out ripper*  
"Weapon i use the most in melee? "  
"Yes."

"No... ugh, ED-E? "  
"Beep bloop ?"  
"Carry this for me"  
"Bleepbloppy!"

*87/260*

"Thank you, see Boone if you had just-- Boone?  Booonneeee? ??"

The end.


End file.
